Fish Out of Water Revised edition
by Wispers Of MY Heart
Summary: ok this is the revised version of my story, i deleted the origonal, i will be adding chapters as i go instead of all at once, Kagome is a mermaid who gets kidnapped by Mated to Inuyasha, her human form turns Inu Hanyou! :3 read please!
1. Chapter 1

**ok, hey everybody, this is my new story fish out of water, i had 8 chapters up, but i deleted the story and went through and revised everything to try and make it easier to read. I dont own anything haha, constructive criticism and reviews are welcome but i will not tolerate flames, On the origional story (the one that i had to delete) some left a nasty anonomous review, there username was titled " YOU SUCK" and it was something along the lines of " you fucking suck i refuse to read this because your stupid and cant spell, go to school this is horrible, for this you fucking suck dick bitch" i was very offended by that review, people dont put up stories to have their heads chopped off, any more reviews like that and im gonna send them a nasty pm back. anywhoooo enjoy the story, and thank you to the person who left a nice review, you inspired me to fix the story to have more people read it :) *huggles*  
**

Kagome sat on her rocky perch staring at the moon. Oh how she loved to come out here at night, and tonight was even more special it was her 16nth birthday her coming of age. Her long glittering and beautiful white tail flipped happily in front of her while she sat. Making little patterns on the surface of the warm ocean water. She was truly a vision in the moonlight. Her tail was long and she had back braking curves on her slender pail body. A string of white pearls and crystals adorned the bottom of her tail. Her top consisted of tow snowy white shimmer shells with water pearl and two small crystals in the center. On her arm was a silver cuff with a tear drop diamond and around her neck a pear, shell and crystal choker was fitted tightly. Her long onyx hair hung down to her but and it had tons of miniature braids running through it adorned with pearls, shells and crystals. She hair pooled freely behind her shining like a beacon in the moonlight. Her belly ring glittering in the stars. Her bangles jingled ever so slightly as she ran her finger tips over a water lily that she wanted for her new headband. Kagome had the voice of an angel; she could out sing any mermaid any day. She began to sing for herself and her sea friends to hear. Her blue eyes looking towards the sky.

There's a rainbow wind, blowing so gently

It extends on the coast on the far horizon

When the sun came up I heard a faint melody

It's a song full of the memories of out bygone days

Birds fill the air

Flying above

Soaring high to the eastern sky

So let's fly away like them to a place that beautiful

Apparent as the line where the seven seas meet

Far beyond the struggle of these story seas

A place where I can show you my love

Once we are there I shall be born again

Even if the darkness will fall upon us

In this place that we call home

We only need to sing from the sea

Once I hear it, I will not forget

17 year old Inuyasha sat in the shadows watching and waiting. He was on his boat and everything was perfectly planned. He had been watching her for so long. Listening to her voice, hearing her peals of excited laughter. And gazing at her immense beauty. He wanted her for his own. And he was going to have her. His inu ears twitched excitedly when she began to sing again. Oh how he loved her songs. His favorite was the one about the jeweled star, oh she was amazing. He pulled the boat closer and closer to the rock. He pulled up right behind her and tossed the net.

Kagome yelled out in surprise. She was being hoisted out of the water into some fishing boat by the automatic net reel. She thrashed around wildly trying to free herself.

" Let me go you bastards" she shouted

"sorry wench, not happening" smirked inuyasha.

She was dumped out of the net right onto the deck of the boat and her arms were quickly tied.

"Who are you and what do you want from me? Money, power? I'm not human I can't give that to you" pleaded kagome.

"Names inuyasha, and I don't want anything _from_ you, I just want you to be mine." He said

he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She thrashed around wildly trying to escape and even ended up hitting him in the back of the head with her tail a few times.

"Stop struggling bitch!" muttered inuyasha.

He pulled out a small needle and injected it into her arm. She went still. He carried her bridal style the rest of the way to his house on the beach.

Kagome woke up with a massive headache but she was surprisingly warm and comfy. The sand beneath her was soft and she would hear fish swimming around.

"It was all just a bad dream" she thought to herself.

She sat up and looked around. She was in unfamiliar waters. She began to weave in and out of the coral trying to find a familiar rock or shell. She became more and more frantic swimming quicker and quicker through the water until BANG. She slammed into something hard and clear.

"What the hell is this?" She said.

"It's called glass sweetheart and it's the key ingredient in large fish tanks." Said inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what is the meaning of this I demand you release me this instant" kagome spat.

"Sorry wench but your mine now, you're not going anywhere. Unless of course you want to spend your days on land with me, don't play dumb I know u sprout legs when you're dry." Laughed inuyasha.

"This could be my chance to escape" she thought. "Ok inuyasha ill do it, I'll stay on land with you" she whispered, tears falling from her eyes. She was quite the convincing actress.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears; she had just agreed to live with him on land? Well that was easy. He'd have to keep an eye on this one, what if she was up to something?

"Well it's good that you're coming around, glad you see your place as my property. Nobody else will have you now" he said.

He walked over to the tank she was in and climbed a latter up to the top. She swam to the surface and held out her arms. Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his arms. He brought her down the ladder and over to his bedroom where he laid her onto the bed.

"This closet over here is for you. There's a bathroom down the hall and ill be in the kitchen making some ramen , get dressed and then meet me in the kitchen and don't even think of trying anything funny." Said inuyasha.

Suddenly she cried out, her tail was enveloped in light and suddenly it split into two legs. She slowly got up and gingerly slid onto the floor, she fell flat on her new but.

"Wow this is gonna take some getting used to" she mumbled.

She got up and made her way to the bathroom slowly but carefully she eventually got the hang of walking as she made her way over to the mirror.

"Ugh these vile legs, in hideous, my tail was so much prettier. And my bangles and choker are gone, ugh damn water magic jewelry." She mumbled angrily.

She made her way over to the umm what was it called, oh right the closet, and opened the doors. She'd seen human clothes before and even human under wrappings but she'd never worn them before. She pulled out a white strapless dress, it reminded her of her tail, it was tight on top and loose flowing and layered from the hips down made out of flowy chiffon and adorned with small crystals on the top of the dress and scattered through the bottom flowing layers. She found a pair of crystal and pearl even some silver bottomless sandals (there like a toe ring attached to a bracelet that goes around Ur ankle Google em lol) she fiddled absently with her braids and played with the crystals and pearls adorning her hair. The it hit her , she could use the subjugation magic her mom taught her, all she had to do was make a bracelet out of some of her pearls, she can always get new ones, then string them into a bracelet and enchant them with a little bit of her magic, easy as pie. She got to work threading the beads onto a few strands of her hair, the hair was crucial for the magic to work,

"whoever came up with the whole magic needs a piece of you to work thing was just a lameass" kagome chuckled to her.

Finally it was finished, a pearl crystal and shell bracelet for the stupid puppy. She wobbled her way down the hallways still shakey on her human legs. She made her way into the kitchen to find inuyasha eating some kind of noodle; hmm I think he called it ramen. Inuyasha's jaw hit the floor. She was a vision in white. He couldn't even comprehend her beauty as a human. Her long slender legs, her skin shimmering like all mermaids.

"Do you w-want something to eat?" he asked?

Kagome sauntered up to inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him.

" hey there inuyasha, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, I was just scared, but now, I kind of like having legs, if I can't go anywhere I might as well enjoy myself here with you." She chirped.

"Score one for kagome lil puppy doesn't suspect a thing" she thought.

"Wow kagome, u have no idea how happy you've made me, I thought you'd hate me, but u were so beautiful I just had to have you for mine." Sighed inuyasha.

He pulled her closer and gently sniffed her hair, growling softly.

"Aww he's so sweet, I kind of feel bad for what I'm about to do to his sexy ass, wait no not sexy that bastard kidnapper is anything but sexy" she told herself in her mind.

"Oh inuyasha I have a little present for you, it's a mermaid bracelet, it's kind of like a promise ring if you would".said Kagome

She slipped it onto his wrist and grinned like the cat that just ate the canary she only had one shot at this then the magic would ware off. Inuyasha looked up to see kagome grinning like a madwoman

, "oi wench watts with the face?" asked inuyasha.

Kagome turned around to face the door,

" I inuyasha silly puppy, do you really think I would degrade myself so much to give in to the bastard who kidnapped me? That's a mermaid subjugation bracelet made with my magic and pearls. See you never bastard" she yelled "SIT BOY" she cried.


	2. Chapter 2 ohhhhh snap

Hello again this is chapter 2 of the revised addition, I know what you are all thinking, " ohh my god she didn't update in like a bagillion months, IM SO SOWWY it wasn't on purpose, ive just been so busy, plus this stuff is a ho to spell check and format sheesh!!! But anywaysssss,I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, or mermaid melody, or winx club, there are some things that will appear in this story from other animes, I don't own anything. Thank you for the kind reviews and all opinions are valued, except for the personal attacks, I mean really grow up! I don't appreciate being called a bitch by a complete stranger just because I didn't capitalize Inuyashas name a few times! Anywhooo enjoy!

Inuyasha plummeted face fist into the hardwood floor, he lifted his head to see kagome running like mad down the beach towards the water.

"Sons of a Bitch that wench tricked me" growled inuyasha.

He got up and ran towards the beach, she may have a head start but I have demon speed. He ran up behind her and grabbed her around the waist, tucking her under his arm like a small child. She thrashed around like a snared fish, that's irony for ya.

"You put me down this instant you stupid filthy dog" she seethed.

Inuyasha just ignored her; he carried her all the way up to his bedroom and locked the door. He growled deep in his chest. To say he was pissed as hell would be an understatement.

"Inuyasha im sorry I didn't mean it ummm errr I was ahh kidding yea kidding hahahha ahhhaa ha" whispered kagome.

"I'm not fallin for that again wench" he said "I didn't want to do this but if you won't stay with me on your own, you'll stay with me by force.

He slammed her against the wall and pinned her wrists over her head. Kagome looked up to see a pair of blood red eyes with turquoise pupils,

" shit shit shit shit, I've awoken his demon side now, he's not himself, he can't control what he's going to do, I'm am in so much trouble, I want the sweet inuyasha back."

She thought to herself. "Inuyasha don't do this, when your back to yourself you're going to regret it" she pleaded.

Inuyasha just let out a vicious snarl. He licked the side of her neck where the juncture between the shoulders is. He sniffed it, and then licked it again. Kagome let out a whimper of fear and even slight pleasure, she was scared out of her flipping mind but still, she mermen were more reserved and her mother kept her sheltered, what inuyasha was doing felt strangely good. It ignited a fire deep in her stomach. Inuyasha started to make little nips near her collar bone.

"Mmmph stop inuyasha please".

He put his mouth over the spot on her neck he had licked and bit down, hard he sunk his fangs into her neck and shoulder junction as deep as they would go. Blood ran down kagome's shoulder. She let out a short yelp of pain before promptly passing out. Inuyasha still with his demon side in control carried her bridal style over to the bed. He laid her down and climbed in beside her. He wrapped his arms possessively around her waist with her back to his chest and nuzzled the crook of her neck. His eyes slowly seeped back to amber and he passed out. His demon side had exhausted him.

Kagome awoke warm and feeling oddly calm. She leaned close to her source of warmth. Cuddling close to it and listening to the gentle thrum of the beating heart. Her fingers began to fiddle with whatever they could find. Before she even realized what she was doing she began to rub his soft ears. She made small circles on the tips and long gentle strokes and tugs. Inuyasha let out a rumbling growl deep in his chest, he was purring. This only seemed to encourage kagome's unconscious sleep driven ministrations. Inuyasha awoke to the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced. He opened one eye to see kagome passed out, a triumphant grin on her face her hands rubbing his ears making him wither in sheer pleasure. It was then that he realized she was cuddled tightly to his chest. Something inside him seemed to love that she fit perfectly into the contours of his body.

"We chose well didn't we? Mmmm mine, mine forever" said a raspy growling voice in inuyashas mind."

"Who are you?" though inuyasha. "I'm you; I'm your demon side." Said his demon side.

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed together, deeply confused by the voices in his head. He bolted up in bed passing it all off as a bad dream. Kagome's eyes shot open and she looked up to see inuyasha staring at her. She whimpered in fear and scrambled out of the bed scurrying off to the farthest corner in the room. Inuyasha stared at her in shock his nose was assaulted with the scent of tears, anger, and worst of all fear.

"Kagome, w-whats wrong, why are you so afraid and whats with the crying?" asked inuyasha.

Kagome looked up at him tears streaming down her face. She stared into Inuyasha's eyes and pulled her hair away from her neck revealing a bite mark on her pale neck. It was dark and seemed to shimmer and always felt warm. Inuyasha paled. He felt like he was going to be sick, this wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this. She was supposed to be mated to him once they had fallen in love. He never meant to hurt her.

"How did this happen, I don't even remember last night." He thought out loud. " she needed to learn her place as ours and you didn't have the guts to mark her as ours, your too nice, so I did it for us, we need her, she belongs to us now and it's high time she learned what it means to be an inu mate" rasped his demon side.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. He didn't want to believe it. What is kagome feeling right now? His precious sea princess. He took her freedom. He was despicable. He slowly made his way over to the sobbing girl

" k-k-kagome" he called softly.

She curled herself farther into a ball. He reached out to touch her shoulder and she shot up and tried to run. She made it almost to the door until she collapsed in pain withering on the ground clutching her neck. Inuyasha ran to her and scooped her into his arms; kagome tried to fight him off but just didn't have the strength she broke down and sobbed all over his chest.

"What have you done to me" she whispered.

"I am so sorry kagome, my demon side took over and, well he marked you as my mate, mine for forever. You can't leave me without some form of extreme pain and I can't leave you without the same. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, I never intended for this to happen." Pleaded inuyasha.

" well do you really think I care, it still happened and that's not going to change no matter what you do, you took my freedom, you took me from my home , my sea, I hate you" she spat.

She slapped him and fought her way out of his embrace and ran into the bathroom slamming the door. Inuyasha fell to his knees on the floor. He was hurt so badly in his heart and so ashamed of himself. His ears flattened to his head and he let out a low whine.

"Why did this have to happen" he thought. "It was always going to happen, don't fret she is destined to be out mate, I wouldn't have chosen her if she wasn't, it will all workout in time." Mumbled his demon side.

"Yea yea, sure, then why do I feel like such an ass, this is your entire fault by the way" mumbled inuyasha.

Kagome had locked herself in the bathroom and refused to come out. She had only opened the door once a day to get food but she refused to speak to inuyasha. It had been days since he heard her speak, and every time she opened the door he was bombarded by the scent of longing, loneliness, confusion and severe sadness. As much as it hurt his pride to do this he needed help. He pulled out his phone and called in re-enforcements.

Kagome was sitting on the floor in the bathroom listening to the sound of the ocean in one of the large decorative seashells she had found in the cabinet. It calmed her down a little but didn't help her feel happy. She refused to speak to inuyasha she didn't want anything to do with him at the moment. She knew she was being a bit unfair, yes he kidnapped her but who knows maybe that was his demon side too just like the stupid mark. But still he took her freedom and she missed the sea so much. What she would give to swim in the sea again. Her family must miss her, she missed her friends, and hell she even missed her stalker hojo. She began to softly cry.

Inuyasha ran to the front door swung it open and shoved his visitors inside. In front of him stood his brother Sesshomaru and his mate rin.

"What have u done this time u idiot" barked Sesshomarou.

"Hay yashi was shakin?" chirped rin.

"Its kagome she's locked herself in the bathroom and refuses to even speak to me" said inuyasha.

"what did you do to deserve that puppy?" chuckled Sesshomarou.

" stuff it fluffy it wasn't really my fault but she kinda hates me now." Said inuyasha " ill explain" he said.

Kagome crawled towards the door slowly she heard voices and was getting a little nervous, what if they forced her to leave the bathroom. She crawled into a cabinet and shut the door behind her.

" so let me get this straight mutt, your demon side subconsciously goaded you into kidnapping a mermaid, making her take on human form as in legs, which she probably hates, then were too weak to fend off your demon side and let it posses you completely making you mark and claim her as your mate, without her consent, probably freaking her out even more because now she has no chance of escape" shouted sesshomaru.

" yea, that's a little harsh but yea" whined inuyasha, his ears flattened against his head.

" inuyasha im disappointed In you, I understand that you couldent stop your demon side, shes your chosen mate, but she doesn't understand whats going on, shes probably confused and scared, shes a mermaid she doesn't know anything about demon culture." Said rin, she gave inuyasha a friendly scratch behind the ears.

" nice choice by the way puppy, ive never even seen a mermaid before" scoffed sesshomaru.

" cram it fluffy, u should talk! Your mated to a fairie!" shouted inuyasha.

" and what might I ask is so wromg with that yashi?" demanded rin playfully.

" nothing at all u little midget" lughed inuyasha. " back to the task at hand fluffly and miget. What am I gonna do about kagome" said inuyasha.

" chill out yashi washi walnut for brains, ill talk to her, I more than anyone know what its like to have your world turned upside down because you somehow manage to get mated to an inu demon, trust me, I know" chucked rin.

" inuyasha picked her up and swung her around," thank you thank you thank you soooo much!!!!!" barked inuyasha happily.

"ok ok just put me down yashi ive got an inu mate to cheer up" snipped rin.

" shes in the bathroom" said inuyasha.


	3. Call on me Brother, when you need a hand

Rin made her way over to the bathroom her feet plopping softly on the floor. She creaked open the door to find the bathroom empty. She took a quick sniff in the air; she could smell the salty tears and sense the thrumming of her heart beat. She slowly made her way over to the cabinet under the sink she opened it up to see kagome huddled in the corner staring up at her through bright blue eyes, unshed tears threatening to spill over. Without warning kagome tackled rin to the floor in a bone crushing hug. She began to sub uncontrollably into rins arms. Rin stroked the crying mermaid's hair soothingly playing with the shells and pearls that adorned her braids and rubbing her shimmering arms in a friendly and nurturing way.

"Shh shhhh it's ok she cooed, you're going to be alright I'm here, I'm going to help you kagome" soothed rin. I know how you feel, I was taken as Inuyasha's brothers mate, but I understand how he feels now, he had such immense love for me that he just had to have me, yes my path was a little less rocky than yours, I let sessomarou mark me when he was ready and when I had fallen in love with him, but I think you'll soon realize that the only reason Inuyasha's demon side took over was because he loved you so much that his demon couldn't take it. It got too impatient seeing its designed mate lying just outside its grasp. I know you probably don't want to hear this but inuyasha feels awful, he never even meant to kidnap you in the first place, but when an inu demon on hanyou in yashies case meets or even sees their destined mate there is very little they can do to stop themselves from just reaching out and taking them. He loves you more than you can even imagine, has so hurt right now, he balms himself, I don't think has eaten or slept in days hes so worried that youll never forgive him". Said rin.

Kagome felt aweful. Inuyasha cared about her so much and all she did was blame him and ignore him even though it was the fault of fate and his demon side.

" oh rin I feel so bad, but its just so hard, I miss the sea, I miss the sea life and I miss beign free." Said kagome.

" oh kagome sweetie I understand what you mean completely" said rin.

" how could you understand rin, you're an inu hanyou just like inuyahsa, ur at least the same race as sesshomarou" said kagome.

" kagome I guess I forgot to explain, once your mated to an inu you take on the form of an inu hanyou as a second form" said rin,

"once sesshy and I umm how should u out this, uhh consummated out mating, u knowww in bed ;) wink wink" said rin blushin like mad " I took on this form instead of a human secondary form." Sais rin" you wont really change too much kagome, you will look exactally the same except you will have a cute pair of pupy ears and tiny little fangs, your finger scales will get a little more claw like but they will still change color with your mood, your skin will still shimmer and your hair will look the same braids pearls crystals and all, since ur a girl your inu ears will be a little bigger and cuter thuough haha they look like mine and they will have built in earings hahaha ull probably get shells, oh I can just imagine it! " squealed rin

" and don't worry when your in your true form as a mermaid you wont have changed at all you will look exactally like you always have so don't fret. Ohh I finally get a new pack sister oh hive been so lonely, and don't worry yashies parents will love you!" rin was exstatic " I know you probably don't even want to think about meeting the family, consumateing your mating and changing your alter form but im sure you will come around, just give yashie a chance and youll see how great he really is" soothed rin.

" thanks rin, it's a lot to take in at once, but I suppose I can give him a chance, on one condition, I get to see your true form" challenged kagome,

" hmmm it's a deal, if I get to see yours!" squealed rin" ive never seen a mermaid up close" she chimed.

Rinn raised her hands above her head, " rin winx magic " she said.

She was enveloped in a flash of light. He hair grew from her shoulders down the her waist, her hair and thick side bangs were streaked with sparkles and the two long pieces on the sides of her head were braided and pulled back and clipped with a jewel in the back her bangs hangin in her face with some long face framing pieces.

Both hands were enveloped in shimmering orange fingerless gloves. Her dress was short and shimmering it went just to upper thigh and was glittering layers of yellowish gold ahd bright orange, on her feet were gold btomless sandals leaving the bottom for her feet bare, the swirled and wrapped uo almost to her knees and had tear drop amber on them they curled aound her big toe in the from. And oh her back were tow huge orange yello and pink butterfly wings that shimmered and shone. Her makeup was shimmering gold eyeshadow and light lipgloss.( shes in winx enchantix fornm)

The light subsided and she set foot on the ground.

" your a fairie??" kagome practically screamed. " rin your goregeous!! And you can fly this is amzing ive never even met a fairie oh god you are beautiful." Exclaimed kagome.

" hahah thanks, ohh it feels like forever since ive spread my wings haha, ok ur turn kaggie" giggled rin.

Kagome made her way over to the huge bathtub, it was about the size of a swimming pool perfect for what she was about to do. She adjusted the controls on the side to heat the water a little. She demanded rin turn around so that she could strip down and dive into the water. Her legs were enveloped in light and she chaged back to mermaid form, her bangles and choker retuned and she shimmering white tail splashed in the water happily the string of pearls around the base clickg as they bounced, her crystal pearl and shell top was back in place and her hair pooled and shone on the water, she was just as goregeous as ever.

" ok rin u can turn around now" giggled kagome.

Kagome sat on the ege of the tub tail flipping in and out of the water happily and flowing about, kagome fiddled with her belly rign as rin stared at her with an awestruck look on her face ,

" aahhhh a real live mermaid I cant believe it!!!" screeched rin.

She immideatley placed herself next to kagome and stuck her dainty feet in the water.

"hey kagome, is it true that mermaids have amazing voices? Could you pleeeaaassse sing for me??? Ull be my favorite pack mate ever!! Pleaded rin.

" im not yur pack mate yet, im still pissed, but sure ill sign for you, I haven't sang since I was taken from the sea, oh how I miss the sea," said kagome. "try and learn the song with me ok rin?" asked kagome

" ohkay kaggie you sing it once for me then ill join in" said rin

With that kagome began to sing

Aoi hitomi no okuni kakushita

Kowaresouni fukaku kirei na kokoro

Yabureta sora ni nagashita namida

Kanashimi no subete kesanakuteii

Machigaeta yume wo, owarasete...

Subete ha wasure hadakade nemutte

Atarashii yumega yadoru koru

Anata ha jiyuu ni nareru

Junbaku no...

Kokoro wo agetai massugu mitsumete

Shinjitsu ha totemo yasashii kiseki nee

Kokoro wo azukete saisho no kisu wo shite...  
'

'Nanika''ga tsutawaru shunkan no kodou

LISTEN TO MY HEART sono mune ni...

Junbaku no...

Tsubasa wo yasumete yasashiku nemutte  
''Ikitai''to negai umareta deshou? Saa!

Kibou no kaneoto saigo no uta wo ima...

Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara.

LISTEN TO MY LOVE kono uta wo...

Ai suru kimochi kara sekai ha kitto hajimari

Subete wo hikiyo sete ookina ai no wa tonaru

Machigai kizutsuite tatakai namida nagashite

Soredemo owaranai.

Dareka wo ai suru kimochi La La La...

Inuyashas ears twitched to the left, he heard the most amazing sound it was kagome singing and giggling, she was happy. "Fluffy you sure know how to pick em , that midget didn't just get kagome to cheer up she even got her to sing, and hell shes even laughing." said Inuyasha.

Sesshomarou and inuyasha slowly made there way to the bathroom and opened the door a crack, sesshoumarou knelt down on the ground sne pressed his face to look through the crack, inuyasha sat behind him with his head ontop of sesshomarous so that he could see both boys gripping the wall for support. There was only one though that ran through both of their minds, HOLY SWEET JESUS THIS IS THE MOST AMAZINGLY BEAUTIFUL THING I HAVE EVER SEEN, they both just stared at the vision in front of them kagome and rin were sitting on the edge of the bath tub in their true forms, kagome was singing her second tune while rin floated fairie dust over the surface of the water making it into shapes like flowers and vines and moving them around with her fingers alone. Both boys pulled out there phones,, they needed to take a video this was a once in a life time chance, I mean how often do you get a mermaid and a fairie together in the same tub! Both boys were elbowing eachother to try and get a better view

Kagome had just begun another song

I wished upon a shooting star that I could find

The seven god sent pearls of light

Like a jeuri star that is sepereated from them

I believe, in the bonds of fate

When CRASH inuyasha and sesshomarou came tubbling scross the floor , door slamming open. The both scrambled onto their feet with their hands out in from of them, they were sitting like pups just stareing at the shocked beauties.


End file.
